Verdades Universais
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Ele era o Slytherin anti-social, inteligente e envolvido com as Artes das Trevas. Ela, a monitora responsável e batedora brilhante da Gryffindor. Porém, nem todas as verdades são universais, sempre há o momento de se render.
1. O Que Não Era Para Ser

**Verdades Universais**

by Menina Maru

Para a fofa da_ Belly Weasley_. O fic é inteiramente para ela e ela pode fazer o que quiser com ele, fato. E o seu**_ pedido_** só será atendido no capítulo final, então, não, esse fic não é um M por que meu nick é Maru.

Anyway...

Espero que goste, amiga! \o\

* * *

**Capítulo I – O Que Não Era Para Ser**

Aquele era o último jogo de Quidditch da temporada. Lílian Evans rodou os olhos diante das vaias da torcida verde e prata quando o time da Griffyndor saia do campo. E ela sabia que boa parte daquelas vaias eram exatamente para ela.

_James Potter e Cassandra Bedaque voaram atrás do pomo de ouro e ambos estavam empatadíssimos, tanto em termos de velocidade quanto em termos de tentar derrubar o adversário da vassoura. A apanhadora da Slytherin bateu lateralmente em James, o que o fez chocar-se contra um dos aros; e o garoto deu um mergulho violento perto dela que quase a derrubou da vassoura. _

_O goleiro de seu time fez-lhe um sinal com a cabeça e chutou um balaço em sua direção. Ela preparou o seu bastão enquanto Bedaque e Potter já esticavam as mãos para alcançar o pomo: tinha a slytherin na mira. Rebateu o balaço furiosamente, mas, no mesmo momento, um vento forte fez com que todos os seus cabelos ruivos lhe cobrissem o rosto. Bom... o fato é que ela não viu para onde tinha rebatido o balaço. Só quando conseguiu retirar todas aquelas mechas de seus olhos foi que viu o resultado: Potter caia da vassoura enquanto Bedaque sacudia o pomo de ouro na mão e mandava-lhe um beijinho de agradecimento por ter tirado James do jogo. Ela ouviu ao longe Slughor dar um grito de "viva" e depois toda a torcida da Slytherin cantar algo como "Evans é uma boa companheira...". Logo depois ela se juntou contrariada ao seu time enquanto as vaias começavam._

Lílian saiu da enfermaria e foi se esconder na biblioteca. Foi para as mesas mais ao fundo, pegou um livro grande e grosso, sentando-se e abrindo-o à sua frente, fingindo lê-lo.

_Não é possível..._ ela pensava um pouco desesperada enquanto abaixava a cabeça sobre o livro, aspirando o cheiro de mofo que emanava dele sem se incomodar.

Porque agora, além de ter perdido a Taça de Quidditch, ela tinha um encontro com James Potter. Merlin, com James Potter! Será que o seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, só por ser o último, seria um inferno?

Tudo bem que o garoto estava hospitalizado por culpa dela e tudo bem que a taça de Quidditch era da Slytherin, mas um encontro era um preço alto demais para pagar. E, dessa vez,_ até_ Remus havia concordado que um encontro era mais do eu justo para compensar o que ela havia feito.

Ela inspirou profundamente, tentando absorver toda aquela sensação de paz e calma que emanava da biblioteca.

Isso até que viu um grupo de slytherins adentrando a biblioteca e, entre eles, Severus Snape. Sentiu uma mínima pontada de ciúmes, porque parecia que, desde que tinham deixado de se falar, a lista de supostos amigos dele tinha crescido assustadoramente. Black – excetuando-se Sírius, obviamente -, McKinnon, Mulciber, Lestrange, Crabble, Goyle, Malfoy, Karkaroff¹, Bedaque e todo o time de Quiddtch da Slytherin... daqui a pouco ele estaria falando com metade da população mundial de hufflepuffs!

Ela saiu de seus devaneios a tempo de perceber ele afastando-se do grupo e conversando algo com Madame Prince – até com os funcionários da escola ele estava falando! -; isso até que aqueles olhos pretos focaram diretamente a sua figura. E Severus vinha na direção dela.

Lílian corou um pouco por ter sido pega olhando-o, mas imediatamente disfarçou, recolhendo e organizando o seu material, na esperança de ser rápida o suficiente para que, quando ele a alcançasse, ela já estivesse de saída.

Infelizmente, não deu certo.

- Contaram-me que foi um jogo interessantíssimo, Lílian – ele sussurrou e ela sentiu um arrepio ao perceber a forma como a voz dele perdera aquele tom infantil e estava grave.

Fazia quase um ano que eles não se falavam. Apenas alguns cumprimentos secos com o olhar porque ambos eram maduros demais para ignorar todo o tempo que passaram juntos antes daquele fatídico dia em que Severus a chamara de sangue-ruim. O slytherin já havia desistido do seu perdão e ela agradecia internamente por isso, porque não era sua intenção perdoá-lo, jamais votariam à mesma relação que tinham antes. Ele não a seguia mais, mas estava sempre por perto. Ela sabia que, se precisasse chorar ou descontar algo em alguém, bastaria que ela fosse até as masmorras: ele apareceria, sempre.

- Severus – ele cumprimentou fracamente, terminando de pegar suas coisas e o olhando nos olhos – É realmente uma pena que não goste de quadribol. Tenho que começar minha ronda pela escola. Com licença.

E despediram-se. Era engraçado como ela ainda tinha que se controlar para dizer o nome todo dele e não sair-lhe da boca apenas um "Sev", como nos velhos tempos. E ele parecia fazer o mesmo esforço.

Evans foi ao dormitório de sua casa e trocou suas vestes, guardando sua capa por que o tempo estava mais ameno naquele início de noite. Ela pôs o seu crachá de monitora e já ia sair, quando notou um pequeno bilhete quase caindo do bolso de sua saia.

- Mas o quê... – ela tomou o bilhete entre os dedos e o abriu.

Era sem identificação. Mas, não precisaria, ela reconhecia aquela letra garranchada e quase ilegível em qualquer lugar do mundo. Só se perguntava como ele o havia posto no bolso de sua saia sem que ela percebesse.

"Lílian Evans

Encontraria-se comigo amanhã às 21 horas, dentro do corujal?"

Era no mesmo horário em que ela, supostamente, deveria encontrar James Potter. E Severus Snape, pelo menos por agora, era a desculpa perfeita para ela fugir daquele encontro.

* * *

¹ - Tenho dúvidas a respeito disso. Karkaroff não estudou na Drumstran-sei-lá-o-que? Well, isso foi um chute meu.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO AMANHÃ! \O\ Será que a Lílian vai mesmo usar o Severus pra se livrar do Potter? E o que o Severus, depois de ter chamado-a de sangue-ruim, pretende com esse encontro? Você só saberá amanhã, no próximo capítulo de...

_Verdades Universais_

(KKKKKkkkkkkkk, comercial tipo novela-que-não-presta-on)


	2. Encontros Preventivos

**Capítulo II – Encontros Preventivos**

Assim que entrou no ambiente, viu seus sapatos quase desaparecidos em meio as penas fofas que estavam no corujal. Ela viu que Snape já percebera sua presença e esperava que ela o alcançasse perto de uma das janelas do local.

- Severus – ela cumprimentou.

- Lílian.

Ela imediatamente desviou os olhos para a escuridão da noite por trás da janela, não por acanhamento diante de Snape, mas por pura vontade: a noite estava linda.

- Eu tinha certeza que você não viria – ele começou, sem interesse.

Ela sorriu, ainda encarando o céu escuro – Eu também. Sabe, eu estava pensando que _não_ é uma pena que você não goste de quadribol. Talvez você seja o único slytherin que não vá tirar uma com a minha cara pelo jogo de ontem – ela finalmente o olhou.

A pele dele estava mais impossivelmente pálida do que ela se lembrava e os cabelos dele pareciam um pouco maiores. Ele levantou um cantinho do lábio em um sorriso e ela percebeu que agora Severus só tinha sorrisos irônicos.

- Até Andrômeda? - ele perguntou, duvidando da capacidade de sua colega bondosa em fazer mal a alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse uma griffyndor desastrada e que praticamente entregara a Taça de Quidditch à casa alheia.

- Sim, até _aquela_ Black já me perturbou hoje – porque até ela se espantou quando a moça morena veio até ela e, educadamente, agradeceu-lhe pelo o favor de derrubar Potter da vassoura. Mesmo que depois ela dissesse que era só uma brincadeira boba e que ela não levasse a sério.

Seguiram-se mais momentos de silêncio. Severus alimentava sua coruja distraidamente e Lílian tentava livrar seus sapatos das penas. Passaram-se aproximadamente sete minutos, quando ela, por fim, perguntou:

- Por que me chamou?

- Para lhe salvar, óbvio...

Ela piscou os olhos, sem entender – Hã?

- Você tinha um encontro com o Potter exatamente agora, não? - aquilo foi uma pergunta retórica e Lílian arregalou os olhos. Antes que perguntasse como ele sabia, Severus respondeu – Pouco tempo antes de eu te encontrar, ontem, ele saiu da enfermaria e estava dizendo pra quem quisesse ouvir que sairia com você. Óbvio, ele fez questão de que eu fosse um dos primeiros a saber. – terminou, com nojo.

Ela deu uma risada solta e leve, como há muito tempo não fazia. Severus apenas admirou-a.

- Nesse caso, obrigada. Mas não creio que você seja tão altruísta...

Ele realmente não era. Já fazia um bom tempo que ele sentia saudades da ruiva e simplesmente não tinha nenhuma desculpa convincente para ficar um tempo a sós com ela. James Potter, novamente, fez algo útil por ele.

- Na verdade, eu não sei... – ele decidiu ser sincero – Saudades, talvez – falou e deu os ombros.

Despediram-se quando faltavam poucas horas para o sol nascer. Não falaram muito, apenas tinham aproveitado preguiçosamente a companhia do outro.

E combinaram de se encontrar novamente no dia seguinte.

Não por vontade, obviamente. Era só para o caso de Potter querer insistir no encontro, ela já ter uma desculpa para dar e não vê-lo.

Por segurança, encontravam-se todas as noites. Afinal, era melhor prevenir que remediar.


End file.
